When I Came to Know Lilian Riddle
by EndlessRainsInElectricParadise
Summary: The end of sixth year, war breaks out early and in an unexpected turn, ends abruptly destroying the Dark Empire. This seemed all good news to Draco Malfoy until he receives a strange inheritance. Can this little heir help bring together Head Boy and Girl?
1. Prologue

Note: Well this is a new story I've been working on which is a slight twist on my usual plot style and I just wanted to pilot the first chapter so if you do get around to reading it, please review and criticise. I welcome criticism and if you think this story is not worth it i'll get rid of it. There is a bit of OoC from Draco but it'll work out later on.

Summary: The end of sixth year, the war breaks out early and in a unexpected moment, ends abruptlydestroying the Dark Empire.This seemed all good news to Draco Malfoy until he recieveda strange inheritance from Voldemort. With the seventh and final year approaching, how would he deal withresponsibily, school, life, loveand a five year old?

Warning: Refefrence to violence towards a child.

Disclaimer: All I own for the moment is my plot, Voldemort's heir and his estate...

* * *

He'd done it, damn Potter'd done it. One little slip up and Potter grew a backbone. A part of me's thankful that he killed Voldemort. Maybe father was going to ease up on me and stop blaming me for everything… or not. He's probably going to start a new campaign on his own; he always expected to be next. There are still rumors about his heir though. Father could never take command unless they proved those wrong, or found him. Either way, father would probably kill him and take place at the highest power. Damn Potter! Look at what he's done. Not only that but it's probably gone to his head… two egomaniacs on the loose. Potter's probably forming his own empire. Had it been anyone else, it wouldn't have been as bad, but Potter… And at a moment of weakness. I don't know what happened, he just stopped. (I groaned). I can't think anymore. What happened, happened. Voldemort is dead, Potter killed him and a new war is about to begin. 

I ran a hand a hand through my hair feeling the thick humidity between the strands. The dirt and mud hung on my clothes weighing me down. A shower would be good.

* * *

I changed and fell back onto my bed. It was late, might as well sleep. Damn! Now I'm awake. I stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes before someone burst in. 

"Draco, get dressed and get downstairs, there's something that concerns you in his will." I bolted up.

"What!"

"Get downstairs boy." I ran around my room trying to get clothes on and ran down the stairs pulling on my shoes, stopping in front of the door to run a hand through my hair and knocking lightly.

"Come in, come in." I walked in and sat down. The reading was long and boring thanking some loyal followers, berating others and spiting everyone else. I tuned out until I heard my name. "And to Malfoy Junior, I leave…" He probably didn't even know my name… "Of course I do Draco…" The man stopped. "That's what it says in the letter. Anyways, as I was saying, to Malfoy Junior, I leave my entire estate- that is if and when my heir comes to age." The room fell dead silent. "He instructed me to give you these keys." I took the keys and sat back down. "Meeting adjourned." The room was filled with loud 'pop's as everyone apparated.

"Well, I guess you did something right." Father muttered as he apparated away. He'd gotten a couple of books and other dark paraphernalia. But anyone would have killed to get their hands on his estate. And I would have feared for my life had it been for that one factor, his heir. I looked down at the keys and figured I wasn't going to sleep for a while so I decided to apparate.

* * *

I apparated outside the front gate, which is as far as the shield around the house would let me apparate. The gates opened and a tiny House Elf stepped forwards. 

"Are you young Master Malfoy?" I nodded, "We have been expecting you." He lead me up the long road to the mansion. As soon as we got inside, I handed the House Elf the keys. He showed me around the whole house paying special attention to which key went where. When we got to the last door, he handed back the keys. He was about to walk away when I realized.

"What does this key correspond to?" I asked holding up the smallest key.

"That goes up to the highest tower."

"Why did you ignore it?"

"I did not. We is not allowed to go up there… but the stairs are right there."

"Fine." I groaned and started up the long winding stairs.

* * *

It was about ten minutes before I finally got up there. It was a small hall with a huge wooden door with fifteen locks but only one key-hole. I tucked the small key inside and watched all the locks click silently before the door opened. The small room inside looked liked it had just been rampaged. The bed was a pile of rubble, pale green sheets barely sticking out through the broken wood. The rest was in disarray and all other furniture was broken. As the door squeaked open, I became aware of the other presence in the room. Sitting on the windowsill, looking out of a barred window, was a small child; a small girl wearing a white dress with a small scratch running down her face. She had curly brown hair and dark blue eyes that clouded then widened when they landed on me. 

"Uh, yeah… I'm Draco-,"

"Whewe's (where's) Daddy?" She whispered.

"He's well, he's kind of…"

"Dead?" She asked quietly. I nodded trying not to let the confusion reach my face. "Awe (are) you hewe (here) to kill me too?" My heart stopped for a second.

"No! No, no… no. Your, um father left you in my care." I took a step towards her holding out my hand. Her eyes shook for a second before she stood and backed up.

"How do I know you'we (you're) not twying (trying) to huwt (hurt) me?" There was a small trail of blood running down the wall of the window where she was sitting.

"Are you bleeding?" She looked down, then up.

"No…"

"You are, come on we need to get you to St.Mungo's." I took a step forwards.

"No, go away!" She waved her hand and a line of fire appeared. It died just as fast and she fell, panting. I walked over and picked her up. She struggled weakly.

"Never attempt a spell when weak. It'll either backfire or drain you, hopefully the latter." I kicked open the door and walked back down the stairs.

"You'we (you're) letting me out of my woom (room)?" She asked quietly.

"Sure. I mean we do need to get you to a medi-wizard."

"Why?"

"Because you're hurt and you need medical attention. Now, who did this to you?"

"…"

"Who did it? I need to know if I'm to help you." There was a silence as I quickened my pace down the steps. It was hard holding her and going down stairs. "Do you know who did it?" She nodded. "Then why can't you tell me?" She shook her head. "Who was it? You have to tell me. I can't help you if you don't…"

"D…"

"What?"

"D…"

"One more time."

"Daddy…" She said finally giving up and hanging limply in my arms.

"He did this to you?" I asked more to myself than her. I knew Voldemort was ruthless but to take it out on a child, his daughter no less… She laid her head on my chest. "It's err… okay now?"

"You'we wawm (You're warm)" She said dazedly, her eyes starting to close.

"Oh god, wake up-," It was then I realized I didn't know her name. Wait (Car screeches in the background) that's not important. "Wake up! Wake up!" My walk turned into a run as I finally reached the fireplace. "St.Mungo's"

I toppled out of the fireplace into a crowded hallway. I stood there for about a minute, unnoticed.

"Will someone help her! The kid's about to die…" The rush stopped and a couple of medi-witches and wizards crowded around and levitated her away. The rush was restored and they disappeared into the crowd. "Where'd they go?" I only got myself more lost in the crowd. I ran a hand through my hair. There was a soft tap to my shoulder.

"Mr.Malfoy, please follow me to the waiting room to fill some forms." I followed her since she was the only one leading me somewhere. "Here." She handed me a clipboard. "Fill these out." She walked back out. I was about halfway done when it asked me about her… Damn… I stopped and stared at the page.

"Mr.Malfoy…" A voice called. I looked up and found two men standing there. "We need to talk." I grew a worried look on my face.

"W-what about?" I tried.

"We understand that you have just come to inherit a mansion with all that is within, am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"It comprise the elves and the little girl?" I thought I was the only one to know about her.

"Yes…" I gulped. He cracked a smile.

"Well then, we just have some deeds, ownership and guardianship forms for you to sign. They won't let you in without legal guardianship." I relaxed as they handed me the forms. I was just about to sign the last one when I realized what it was. The guardianship papers for the girl… The quill hovered over the dotted line as I contemplated it. If I signed this, I would be responsible for a live human being, not some fish you could just flush down the toilet if you grew tired of it… And somehow, it didn't matter. She'd already become my responsibility whether I'd wanted it or not it hadn't been a legal responsibility but I'd been responsible for her for what? The past hour? That and the trouble I went through to save her, she's not going anywhere. I signed the paper, reading every line, and handing it back. The man closest to me waved his wand at the parchment I handed to him and new parchment appeared. "Here you go, the deed to the estate, map of the grounds, birth certificate and other information you might need."

"Th-"

"Draco!" Right then, my parents came into the room.

"Mother…" I muttered.

"Where have you been and what's this about a child? Did you get some girl pregnant!" I pondered the thought for a moment. "Draco!"

"No, no!"

"Then what? And why are you in the hospital?"

"It's the inheritance, isn't it?" Father asked.

"He had a child, was dying when I got there, had to go to St.Mungo's. I don't know…" I ran a hand through my hair. I was seriously going to start losing hair if I kept that up… (Draco twitches and checks his pocket mirror…lol) I looked down at the birth certificate. Lillian Emilyn Brianne Riddle. Cute, I didn't think the man was capable of it. Her mother probably named her.

"Mr.Malfoy, you may come now." I finished up the forms and handed them to her before walking down a hallway. "This way." (No… I was just following the rainbow to the pot of gold)... I followed her down a longer hall where a medi-wizard was waiting for- me I guess.

"So… what happened? Diagnosis?" He looked down, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Before I start, I have to ask, are you in any way responsible for her injuries?"

"No, I barely found her, she did fall back at one point, but no, I didn't hurt her." I said running a hand through my hair (again). (See now even I'm getting tired of writing it…) The medi-wizard and the nurse both looked at each other before he sighed heavily.

"She's been underfed, starved even, beaten, several times, some old and new wounds to the arms, legs and torso, bruised tracheal muscles due to strangulation or something of the sort. There are several scars from unidentified spells. There is a lesion to the back of her head from repeated t-,"

"Stop. Just, never mind. I don't want to know anymore. Just…stop."

"I'm sorry. She's been through a lot… Strong little girl…" There was a silence.

"Can I… see her?"

"Oh! Of course." He opened the door, and there she lay. Her hair creating a halo around her pale face and her eyes a dull blue.

"Hey…" I said quietly. She looked up shocked and hung her head low.

"I'm sowy (sorry) Dwaco (self-explanatory), I shouldn't have done that, you wewe (were) only twying (trying) to help."

"It's okay Lily, y-,"

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You called me Lily. No one evew (ever) called me Lily."

"He kept you up there all your life, didn't he?" She nodded.

"It gets scawy (scary) and lonely up thewe (there)."

"I won't make you go back… unless you want to." She shook her head no and I sat down on the edge of her bed. She lay back down. "I'm closing down the estate and you'll come live with us. Mum's always ranting about how much she wanted a girl in the house. Do you have anything back at home you might want to go get?"

"Daddy nevew (never) got me anything" I felt compelled to do something for her… I didn't know what but I felt bad, I don't know. All these emotions are new to me. In one day, she's managed to make my teaspoon emotional range spread. I almost felt overprotective… I stopped myself.

"Well he's gone now and it's going to be different… I won't let anyone hurt y-," She grabbed me around the middle and hugged me. She then looked up at me with big teary dark teal eyes. "It's, err, okay?" I said patting her head. She was sweet. Mother and Father burst into the room.

"We've been looking all over for you! Don't you dare ever leave your parents in a waiting room!"

"Now where is he?"

"Who?"

"**His** Heir."

"Oh, Lily?"

"Lily? You mean, it's a she?... where is she?"

"Right here." I pulled back my arm and showed Lily who was cowering at my waist.

"She's what? - She can't-," Father stormed out, frustrated. The door slam made Lily jump and she held on tighter.

"Shh, it's okay?" I said trying to calm her down… and maybe loosen her grip so I could feel my toes again… Meanwhile, mum just smiled at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing my sweet, sweet little boy."

"Huh?" She looked at my hand, which was gently stroking her head. Lily sniffed lightly. I pulled her out of her embrace and sat her on my lap. "What's wrong?"

"He scawes (scares) me… weminds (reminds) me of daddy." She leaned her head against me once again and saw mum. Mum smiled.

"Hello." Lily blushed and buried her head in my shirt. It seemed to have become her new favorite place to hide. "Shy, isn't she?" I nodded. The medi-wizard came back in and told us it would be okay to take her home, though she would probably get some cold-like symptoms.

"Okay. Come on Lily, let's go." She held her hands up towards me. I looked at mum.

"It means she wants you to pick her up." Lily nodded. I made a face but ended up picking her up. There was a fireplace in the front hall.

"Close your eyes and don't breathe in the smoke." She closed her eyes peeking slightly. I chuckled lightly. She looked up at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." She gave me a questioning look before closing her eyes. I stepped in, throwing down the floo powder and saying. "Malfoy Manor, den." This was going to be a long year.

* * *

This is only a pilot chapter to see if its worth posting. Hermione isn't coming into this for a while. I have to develop Draco and Lily a bit more that and I'm sure you noticed that Draco is OoC a bit but he'll fall into character soon enough I just need a bit more Draco practice. Review... 


	2. Lily's Little Qualms

**Note:** Well here we are with chapter one... well the other one was just a prologue... anywho, enjoy! And sorry I meant to have it out by last week but it ended up atking longer than I expected to type. That and it might be a while for the next chapter because I need to get further along in my notebook...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter© but I do own Lily... and Frankie... and some other kids...but that's later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the summer before seventh year when I came to know Lily as a five year old. Sweet girl. Potter'd just killed her father and she came into my possession.

We came out of the fireplace in the den.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked.

"Yes." She opened her eyes and I put her down.

"It's so big, and open, and sunny, and pwetty (pretty)… You live hewe (here)?" The sun was just setting and cast the room in a rose glow.

"Yeah." She stayed quiet and walked around the room. "Let's go get you settled in." I took her hand and led her upstairs. It took a little while to get her up the stairs because of her little legs. When we finally got upstairs, I led her to a pale green and pink room. Mum had always wanted a daughter, she just, well, father didn't. She walked in and looked around.

"Is it fow (for) me?"

"Yes. Now you should get some rest, it's been a long night… day." I turned to leave when I heard a soft whimper. I turned back and she looked up at me with those big teal eyes. "What's wrong now?" I whined. I'd been up for almost two days, all I wanted was sleep.

"You'we (you're) going to leave me… all alone?"

"Don't you want your own room?" She shook her head.

"No I want to stay with you; it's scawy (scary) when I'm all alone." She hugged my leg. I sighed.

"Okay, okay, you can stay with me…" I walked right across the hall to my room with her at my heels. "Let's get you cleaned up." I got her to wash her face and brush her teeth and all the sorts before giving her a shirt to sleep in. It hung loosely around her shoulders and trailed on the floor. We looked at each other and laughed, well, she sort of giggled. I shrunk the shirt and sent her off to bed. She lay down in my bed for the time being, before I got her a bed in here. I sat with her for a few minutes until she fell asleep and slowly got up. It's only then that I noticed the blood on my shirt… her blood. I threw it off and pulled on another, changing into pajama pants. I couldn't sleep. I edged out of the room, quietly shutting the door. Mum was standing outside.

"Where is she? She wasn't in her room."

"She didn't want to be alone." I said walking down the hall next to her.

"Let's get you some tea." We went downstairs and she sent the house-elves to get some tea.

"I don't get it. One minute she's trying to kill me and the next she won't leave my side." Mum smiled.

"Oh Draco, she was afraid of you. The only person in her life was her father and look at how he treated her, so naturally she felt threatened, and when she saw that you were helping her and trying to save her, she just formed a bond with you. She feels that she needs you, and frankly you need her." I sat there mulling over my thoughts.

"Wait, what?"

"You need her." She said taking a sip of her tea.

"How- why?"

"Look at what she's done to you in just one day. Right now, you're probably wondering about her, if she's okay and sleeping soundly." The tea was set on the table.

"Thanks." I said as the house elf walked away. It stopped. Mum stared. "What?"

"You're very welcome master. It is my pleasure." It walked away once again.

"You've never thanked anyone… in your life."

"Lily did this?" Mum nodded. No, she didn't… it was just a slip of the mind. I'm sleep deprived. I AM! "So… how is father?"

"Oh, he's still angry that Lily's a girl. He went out."

"Oh…" We talked for a while until I couldn't stay up anymore. So we headed back towards the stairs. As soon as we got to the stairs, I heard a soft whimper and a sniff. I recognized it almost immediately. And sure enough, there was Lily, sitting at the top of the steps, crying. I walked up the steps two by two. "Lily? Lily, what's wrong?" She looked up and went to hug my leg.

"I woke up and you wewen't (weren't) thewe (there)." She cried. I picked her up once again and she rested her head on my shoulder, sucking on her thumb.

"It's okay. I'm back now. Let's go to bed."

"And you'll stay?"

"Yes."

"Pwomise (promise)?"

"I promise." She lay her head back down. "Goodnight mum."

"Goodnight Draco. Goodnight Lily."

"Say goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight." Mum smiled at us and walked down the hall. "She seems nice."

"She is. She likes you too." Lily giggled, then sniffed. "Come on, off to sleep. Mum'll conjure up a bed for you tomorrow. For now, you- I – well, I'll just stay on the couch… I guess." I sighed.

"You'we (you're) leaving me again." She stated, sitting on the bed cross legged and frowning. She crossed her arms. I cocked an eyebrow. "You pwomised (promised)."

"Fine, I'll stay." She ducked underneath the blanket and I lay down on the other side. _This cannot be normal_. _Granted I still had a pretty big bed, this was still not normal…_

"Goodnight Dwaco."

"Goodnight Lily." I watched the lump in the blanket until her breathing slowed down and then fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at a normal hour the next morning and went to the bathroom (No seriously, I'm being realistic, what is with these stories with people with amazing bladders who never pee over the course of years….). I showered, changed and brushed my teeth and hair. When I came out, Lily was still sleeping. I couldn't very well leave her alone. We all know what happened last time. So, I sat back in bed and read some book I had started in the library and never bothered to finish. I was a quarter way into a second book when I noticed my nose was running. It'd been running for a while, I just hadn't noticed. I pulled out a pack of tissues from my nightstand and blew my nose. There was a soft sniff as she stirred.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"My nose is wunny (runny) and my head huwts (hurts)." I put a hand to her forehead, which was considerably warm.

"It's just a cold. It'll pass. Now let's get up and get you some breakfast." She nodded happily. I helped her brush her teeth and such but when we came out of the bathroom, I realized I had no clothes for her. "Oh…"

"What's wrong?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You need clothes." She stopped and just dropped to the ground. I was about to react when I saw her sitting deep in thought.

"Well it's okay for now, let's get you some breakfast." Just when I held out my hand to help her up, we simultaneously sneezed. "Bless you." She gave off another little sneeze and I handed her a tissue. She held it to her nose and tried to blow but ended up falling backwards. "Lily!" She sat up.

"I'm okay." I helped her up once again and held the tissue to her nose.

"Are you two okay? I could hear you from down the hall."

"Fine mum, just a cold, I think."

"Oh dear, well you two ought to head downstairs for breakfast. I'll tell the house elves to set out a potion."

"Thanks." She smiled and walked out. "Come on Lily." She held up her arms. We had a staring contest for a little while until I finally gave in. "Fine, but don't get used to it." Just as I picked her up, an owl flew into the room. "Sylfaen."

"Who?"

"My owl and my Hogwarts letter."

"What's a Hogwarts?"

"It's my school."

"Oh." We walked into the dining room and I set her down on a chair. Her head barely peeked over. I lengthened the chair legs and sat down next to her. She reached out for the cutlery and I tapped her hands away.

"No." I called a house-elf over to bring her smaller, less sharp cutlery. They came back within minutes with a set of cutlery and some pancakes for Lily. "Pan-cakes" I explained.

"Pancakes!" She sang bouncing up and down in her chair, stabbing the pancakes and letting her fork just stick there. Mum walked in.

"What happened in here?"

"Lily just discovered pancakes."

"Good Morning!" Lily waved to mum.

"Good Morning to you too." She leaned in. "You know, pancakes are better with butter and syrup. But it's a secret so, shhhh." Lily nodded and reached out for the syrup. It was a squeeze bottle so she spent several minutes trying to get the thick syrup out.

"Oh here, let me help." Just as I reached out, two things happened. One, father walked into the dining room. And two, in the words of Lily, the syrup went 'Boom, SPLAT!' Syrup hung on the walls, slowly dripping down as a silence filled the room. Lily licked the syrup off of her hands.

"Mmmm, sticky." I stifled a laugh, she giggled, I laughed and soon even mum joined in. Father stormed out once again. I looked at mum, who just sighed. He was about to leave, when I remembered.

"Oh mum, we have a problem." She stopped.

"Hm?"

"Lily needs clothes."

"I think there might be something her size in the closet, but you'll have to go to Diagon Alley, you have to go anyhow, your Hogwarts letter is here, isn't it?" I looked at it, it somehow had been untouched by the syrup explosion. I wiped my hands and opened the letter.

"The usual 'train leaves at blah blah…' and 'list of books' and 'I made Head Boy' and 'send reply by-." _Wait,_ (Car screeches in the background once more.) "I made Head Boy?.. I made Head Boy!" I did a victory lap around the table picking up Lily on the way. I put her down and spun mum around once. Lily jumped up and down for a minute then abruptly stopped.

"Why awe (are) we dancing?"

"Because Draco did something very good." Mum explained.

"Oh, okay." She said bouncing some more.

"Oh dear, look at the both of you. Come on, upstairs with the both of you." It's then I realized that mother had also been untouched by the syrup. She pushed us out of the dining room.

"But mum what about…" I pointed to Lily who was busy getting syrup off of her hands.

"Oh for heaven's sake, I'll do it, but only for today… Come on Lily, let's get you cleaned up." Mum took her hand and headed for the stairs while Lily waved. I turned and walked up backwards waving towards Lily. "Draco don't taunt her, she'll get hurt."

"Sorry mum." I said sarcastically. Lily stuck her tongue out at me. "A- she- I- but-."

"No buts Draco, go get cleaned up." Mum smirked. She saw it, she knew. I opened my mouth- "Now." I walked into my room just in time to see them walk into Lily's room. I threw my shirt into the laundry and washed the syrup out of my hair and off of my face and arms and put on a new shirt. The count was five in the past twenty-four hours. For lack of something better to do, I went to check on the progress in the other room.

"How's it going in here?" I asked leaning on the door frame. Lily splashed around, but turned at the sound of my voice.

"Dwaco!" She waved bouncing around some more.

"Well I'll be outside." An owl came flying through the window and dropped a letter in my hand. "There's food and water up in the owlery." The owl hooted and flew back out. "It's from…Dumbledore?" I opened it slowly. "We understand… inheritance… child… take with you… accommodations… stay with Madam Pomfrey… Mum what is this? I'm not taking Lily to Hogwarts."

"You have to, she's your responsibility, that and you wouldn't have the conscience to leave her here."

"B-but I can't take her."

"I already spoke to Dumbledore. It's set, she's going."

"Halo!" Lily said stepping into the room in a green froggy bathrobe. "Froggy!" She exclaimed.

"Yes Lily, now let's get you dressed." Mum looked through the closet which consisted of a lot of baby clothes. _Wow. I knew mum really wanted a girl but I never knew she was this prepared._ Finally she found a little black sundress. "It must be Frankie's" Lily walked over to mum who put the sundress on her, along with a little hat. Lily and I locked eyes for a second and she cocked an eyebrow. I shrugged. Mum got her sandals that Lily put on herself and dried her hair into loose ringlets. I noticed her hair was a lot lighter now, a more gold-ish brown.

"Okay. Ready Lily?"

"Mhm!" She held out her hand as she waved to mum before we headed to the fireplace. Lily held on to my leg, closing her eyes and holding her breath.

"Leaky Cauldron."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just short of stumbled with Lily at my leg. "We're here." We walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. She looked down the long Alley with wide eyes as I tipped her hat. She stared up at me with her bright teal eyes and smiled. _Cute kid._ I took her hand and walked into the kid's store. She went flying into the racks. By the time I caught up to her, there were five saleswomen gushing around her:

"Aww, she's so cute!"

"I bet she'd like this."

"Aww, look at her."

"Lily?" I asked.

"Dwaco!" she said running over.

"Is she yours?"

"She's so cute!"

"I see where she gets it from."

"No, wait, she's just my… my um… little sister."

"Oh she is just the sweetest thing." Long story short, Lily has enough clothes to last her until, well, let's just say we won't have to shop for her for a while.

"They were nice." Lily said slowly.

"You have a way of drawing people to you. They love you in there." We turned back to see the saleswomen waving from the door. Lily buried her face in my pant leg. "It's… uh… look! Toy store." She looked up, eyes lighting up at the sight of the many toys.

"Can we go in?" I nodded. She hugged my leg and ran inside. I walked into the small packed shop which had surprisingly few people inside; it was pretty early on in the day. I found Lily swinging in the back with a small stuffed animal in her arms. The shopkeeper walked up to her and she recoiled, going into an almost shell-like pose. The shopkeeper looked up at me.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy. Come on Lily, what do you want?" She held up the small bunny. "Is that all?" She nodded. I watched as she slowly got off the swing. The shopkeeper walked behind the counter and rung us up.

"That'll be-."

"Wait, can you put in the swing too?" She smiled.

"Of course."

"Could you deliver it?"

"No problem." I paid and picked up Lily walking back out. Now that her shopping was done, I took care of my school things, along with a small trunk and a couple books for Lily. The last thing I did was getting new school robes. She stood at the bottom of the stool staring at the floor while I was getting measured.

"What's wrong Lily?" _How many times have I said that in the past 24 hours._ She snapped out of her daze and nodded. She was slightly out of it lately. As soon as the measurements were over, I knelt down to her eye level. "Lily?" She looked at me and her eyes flashed, red? "Are you hungry?" She nodded. I turned back to the shopkeeper. "Could you send them over, I have to get her lunch." She smiled nodding as I picked Lily up, who seemed more troubled than before. We walked over to one of the small restaurants on Diagon Alley, sat her down and ordered. "Lily, what's wrong. You've been acting strange for the past few hours."

"I don't know."

"Well, do you feel sick? Are you hurt? Are you… under a spell?" She looked up fast.

"No, no and… I don't think so." The food came and she nibbled on her sandwich. It was quiet for a while until:

"Oy! Draco!" I turned, it was Blaise. He came over, "So is it true?"

"What?"

"She's the heir?" he whispered. I nodded. "Hello there, I'm Blaise." He said holding out his hand. She looked up at Blaise and surprisingly shook his hand.

"I'm… Lily." She smiled… at me?

"I hope you guys don't mind." He said as he sat down.

"No Blaise, not at all." I said sarcastically.

"Dwaco, that's not vewy (very) nice." She crossed her arms.

"Lily." I whined.

"Say sowy (sorry)"

"What?"

"Say sowy."

"What? Why?"

"Tell Blaise sowy (sorry)"

"Why should I?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because you're setting a bad example." Blaise intervened with a smile.

"What he said."

"Bu- wait a minute, not fair you two are working together." She giggled and Blaise smirked. "I'm not saying it."

"You'we (you're) going to make me cwy (cry)." She said her eyes filling up with tears.

"You're going to cry?" She nodded, tears starting to trail down her cheeks. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." The tears instantly stopped, she sniffed, wiped her cheeks and went back to her sandwich.

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"She is one powerfully manipulative little girl."

"What makes you say so?"

"She got you to apologize. No one's ever gotten you to apologize, ever."

"Dwaco's been a bad, bad boy." She said wagging her finger.

"Okay, come on, eat. We've got to get home."

"Kay!" She said nibbling happily on her sandwich.

"So what's going on with you?"

"Ah, nothing, Frankie stole my broom and 'hid' it in the house. It bloody pissed me off because I found it in the pool and now I have to wax it all over again." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, actually, you mind coming over tomorrow, with Frankie."

"No, why?"

"Well, she needs to hang out with kids her age. I'll try and owl Mills later and see if she can bring the D's and get my mum to get a few of my cousins." He chuckled.

"Good luck with them."

"Oh, you're staying."

"Fine, but only because my mum would commit bloody murder if she found out I left Frankie."

"Well good then, it's settled."

"Yeah, great…" Blaise said sarcastically. Lily started on the second half of her sandwich.

"Oh so you get mad at me for using sarcasm but Blaise can?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I'm Blaise." Blaise intervened once again.

"What he said."

"That's not fair."

"Too bad." She said while -in the eternal words of Lily- 'sipping on moo juice'… or milk._ I swear, that girl had more expressions than a Weasley in an intelligent conversation._ (Authors Note: This does not reflect my views on the Weasleys… especially Ron… but you do have to admit, if you would have to apply that saying to any one of the Weasleys it would be Ron.) I snorted. They both looked up at me with cocked eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said simultaneously. We finished off lunch and started heading home, Lily skipping in front of us.

"So, seen anyone from school around?"

"No, well yes, Golden Trio's split up everywhere, can't run a corner without running into one of them."

"That's a shame, I was having a –Lily stay close- good day too."

"Okay!" She said skipping.

"I mean it Lily!"

"Mhm!" She turned around smiling before skipping again.

"Lily, what am I going to do with you?" There was a silence. "Lily… Lily?" I stopped. "Lily!" Blaise put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's right over here, mate." He said pointing to Honeydukes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You get used to it; have to deal with it every time I take Frankie here." I walked over to her.

"Do you want something in there?" She nodded. "Well, let's go in then."

"Weally (really)?" She asked, eyes lighting up. I nodded. She hopped up and down.

"Okay now go before I change my mind." Her eyes widened in fear as she scrambled into the store. I held back a laugh and turned to Blaise.

"Someone's found his fathering gene."

"Shut up."

"No, it's a good thing. She seems to like you." I stopped.

"Yeah." I ran a hand through my hair.

"You should probably get in there."

"Oh yeah." We walked in and found Lily with a considerable amount of candy in the arms of one of the five people following her. "Lily, are you done yet?"

"Mmm… maybe…"

"We have to get home soon, or mum'll kill me."

"Okay…"

"Aww, is she yours?"

"She's so cute."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You can say that again." We headed to the register and the five salespeople trailing behind Lily wrestled to get to the register first.

"Does this always happen when you go to candy stores?" Blaise whispered.

"I guess it's Lily." I said shrugging.

"Is that all?" I looked down at the pile of candy in front of me and looked down at Lily.

"It's okay if we don't get it. It's just that daddy nevew (never) let me have candy befowe (before)." She looked down. _I'd hate to say it but I hate to see the kid disappointed._

"No, it's not that, you just, just don't eat it all at once okay?" She nodded, eyes lighting up again.

"That'll be 15 galleons, 7 sickles and 3 knuts." I paid and gave Lily a sucker before putting away the rest of the candy. Blaise came out with a little bag also.

"For Frankie. She loves chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties. And would kill me if she knew I was in here and didn't get her something. She can smell fear." Blaise mock cowered. We laughed, while Lily skipped ahead with her sucker.

"Lily, don't wander."

"M'kay!" She said skipping.

"I mean it!"

"Mhm."

"Lily!"

"I know."

"Circe, you two are worse than Fran and me."

"I highly disagree. I've seen you two argue, and nothing is as bad as that mate, sorry." I joked. "Just imagine what'll happen when we put them together." We both shuddered and laughed. "Ah well, I ought to get home before my mum gets miffed. Come on Lily." There was a silence. "Lily?" I turned around. "Lils? This isn't funny, where are you?" I turned once more. "Lily? Blaise, you see her anywhere?"

"No…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh... cliffhanger on the first chapter... i know, a bit weird but for the sake of the drama, that is the way the cornsyrup filled , hydrogenated, condesed milk cookie crumbles... or an ecto-cookie... Anywho, keep reviewing! I need the moral support... or flames.


End file.
